


chasing fire

by rua0422



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rua0422/pseuds/rua0422





	chasing fire

他没想到这么快就收到了回复，发情期让他的手抖个不停，像一个急于摸索针管的瘾君子“我还在，需要我现在去找你吗？”这简直是福音，他哆哆嗦嗦的打字，时不时手误“动作快点，帮我带抑制剂”  
发情期让他的大脑没办法正常运转，他忘了他已经和kaka分手很久了，kaka现在不知道他住哪。他甚至不应该找kaka——拜托他难道就没有其它认识的可以上床alpha了吗。  
感谢发情期，短效抑制剂开始发挥作用了，把他的脑子搅成了浑水，身下湿透的睡裤让他没法专注于其他事。他只记得自己给kaka发了自己家的地址，还告诉他了钥匙藏在哪里。  
“Cris？”他感觉到有人在推他，他迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛——他感觉像是浸在一桶被加热的果冻里，眼皮都很难抬起来，但又清楚的感受到热度在侵蚀自己。发情期让他感觉黏糊糊的（他这件内裤是没办法再穿了），混沌的大脑唯一还能做的事就是叫他把手绕在床前人的脖子上，热情的亲吻男人的嘴唇，一边小声呻吟着扭动腰部。  
kaka很干脆，这很好。他们俩很快就搞上了，Cris甚至想不起来他们是怎么脱掉衣服滚在一起的。当kaka把手指插入他的后穴活动时他发现自己在不可抑制的大声喘息，房间里弥漫着alpha和omega的信息素，他的葡萄酒味和kaka的信息素相处的异常融洽，像是他们现在的性爱一样。  
发情期的omega不需要什么扩张，几乎可以直接操进去。kaka的手指渐渐抽离了cris的后穴，而他的肠壁在尽力挽留。cris哭得喘不上气“不要走……别走……”他胡乱的亲吻巴西人的嘴唇，似乎想要堵住一切拒绝的话。  
“别哭，别哭，”kaka是个完美的伴侣，会温柔的安抚发情期脆弱没有安全感的omega，帮omega擦去眼泪“我不会走的，我就在这。”Cris把哭得发红的漂亮眼睛转过来瞪着他，像是在检验他的真诚。看来他通过检验了，Cris贴近他的耳朵，他几乎可以感受到葡萄牙人呼吸的温度“我要你操我，就现在。”  
Cris已经射过一次了，他的小腹和身下的床单一塌糊涂，也让他的脑子清醒了不少。他抓着kaka的头发，kaka的中指和食指夹着他的乳头转动，阴茎顶在他的生殖腔附近。Cris感觉他要尖叫出声，也许他已经这么做了。他在一瞬间感受到了恍惚——这太疯狂了，kaka、发情期、前男友……  
第二天cris醒来，kaka已经走了。他不确定现在是几点，也无心去看表，桌上的早餐倒还是热的。卧室的垃圾桶里有几个避孕套和包装，他没去数有几个也没去想。现在他只想睡觉、睡觉、睡觉。  
“Cris？”kaka打来了电话“你还好吗？”“好多了。”cris用冷水抹了一把脸——发情期就是这样，前一天你感觉你糟透了要死了，撑过了第一天你就会感觉自己又活过来了“我在桌子上给你留了饭，我今天就要回米兰了。”Cris沉默着听他说完“抑制剂我放在桌子上了，那个蓝色包装的。我跟Marcelo打了电话了他会帮你请假……”“我很好，Kaka，”Cris开了口，声音是自己意料外的沙哑“我只是，要休息一下。”轮到Kaka沉默了，Cris直接挂了电话。  
Cristiano的人生格言：不要和前男友有太多接触，最后你会发现你没法掌握局势发展。


End file.
